New Person, New Life
by Falling Suicide
Summary: Yuske finds out he has a long lost sister. One day she comes to his school, and she has a more bad-ass attitude than him. She is also a demon!?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is a Yu-Yu-Hakasho fanfic! I use the names of some characters or places from other shows, but they will have nothing to do with whatever other show that is. So, I might as well get started. _________________________  
It was a normal day at Hikomi High school (they are in high school right? I have know clue what the name of the school is though). A new girl, Usagi Tsukino (there goes the name thing) was waiting for the principal to call her in. She had big gold brown eyes (the same color as Yuske's, which I also don't know how to spell, but more girlish. You'll understand why later in the story) and golden hair that she wore loose to reach to her hips. She had on the typical schoolgirl uniform, except she wore jeans instead of the short skirt. She also had a bit of lipgloss, a silver charm bracelet with silver charms: moon, star, sun, heart, and little diamond; brass earingswith little blood red beads dangling off the end and a black choker with little blood red and dark blue swirls made out of beads embroidered on. When the secretary called her to go in and see the principal, she got up, sauntered casually over to the door and walked in.  
For most kids, being in the principals office even for something like this made them feel nervous. Not for Usagi. She spent half of her days in the principal's office at her old school in Nerima. Everyone used to joke that it was Ms. Tsukino's office instead. That is, until she heard them. She was used to this routine by now. She had been switched around to different foster homes for all of her 15 years. She had currently been to 29 foster homes, and never found one that she liked well enough to act civil.  
"Ms. Tsukino," the principal (I forgot his name too :(]) said. "Please, just Usagi." "Alright, people here mostly just use first names anyways. Well," he cleared his throat as if trying to sound important, you know the *ahem* that comes before boring lectures from boring people. "At Hikomi High School, we try to excel at academics, recreational activities, and sports. We would like each of our students to take specialized courses in at least 1 area of 2 of these subjects, plus normal classes. You picked . . . martial arts and music. Very good choices. Today, you will be shadowing Kaeko (sp.) . . ." As Usagi looked across the room, she saw the other girl sitting against the wall. She had noticed her, but hadn't looked over. She looked like the kind of perfect little angel the teachers all adored. She was wearing the school uniform, and had her book bag in one hand. She had chocolate brown eyes, and shoulder length brown hair in pigtails. Usagi decided to just tune out so she would miss the rest of the lecture. After all the different schools she had gone to, she knew it by heart, and at every school it was the same.  
Just as she was about to leave the room, the principal said "Oh and Usagi, make sure you wear your uniform tomorrow." "Yes sir" she replied. More like yeah. right. not. *big sarcastic accent* She noticed that Kaeko was talking to her. She decided to listen, because usually the kids she was shadowing were too stuck up to want to talk, or guessed at her reputation from her appearance. "history is kind of boring, and make sure you get a seat at the back because Mr. Hino spits while he talks. Math is a breeze, even for Yuske." "So, this Yuske kid stupid or something?" she asked. A group of kids walking by them stopped, stared, and then looked at her like it was the last chance they would get to. "Usagi, you shouldn't go around insulting people. And Yuske is not stupid, he just doesn't come a lot, and he's kind of, well a really really big, bully." "Then how come you just insulted him?" "Well, he and I are old childhood friends, so he doesn't bug me that much." Well, well big surprise (not sarcastic). Little miss perfect was friends with the bully. "Speaking of Yuske, here he comes. I hope he didn't here what you said." "Why do I care?" she asked. Kaeko was staring at her like she had just grown two heads.  
"Hey Kaeko, what's up?" the boy asked. She looked him over. Didn't look like anything special, she thought, actually a bit scrawny. She couldn't help but voice her opinion out loud. "Really Kaeko, why should I care? He doesn't look like anything special. Actually, this Yuske looks a bit scrawny to me." Suddenly, it seemed like the whole school had gathered around them. They looked like they were expecting something. The hall was deadly silent, even with all those kids. "What did you say?" he asked in a eerily calm voice. "Well, I heard something about math being so easy that even you could pass it. Then I asked if you were stupid, and Kaeko said that she hoped you hadn't heard me say that. Then you came over, and you know the rest." she said in an equally calm, almost bubbly voice.  
Yuske was thinking it over. The girl had just calmly insulted him to his face, and admitted she knew who he was. Just then, she turned around and started walking away from Yuske like she expected she could say anything she wanted. That was the final straw. He lunged.  
Usagi, who seemed to have a sixth sense about those typed of things stepped lightly to the left, Yuske's punch missing her by a few centimeters. His momentum carried him onwards and he fell flat on the ground. She turned back around and said "You should stay there Yuske. You make a good foot mat, and we won't have see that ugly face of yours, we'll just step on it." The teachers who had also gathered gasped. Even the principal was afraid to get too close to Yuske. He was steaming (you know, anime style) and was turning read as a cooked lobster. She sensed a lot of spirit energy gathering around Yuske. __Usagi's Flashback_______  
She was walking around the woods near her foster home, when a big thing jumped out of the trees. It was green with three horns, fangs, and 20 feet tall! She was about to cry out for help when suddenly her foster father was there. e slashed the monster to bits. When Usagi asked him how he did it, he sat her down and told her he needed to explain something to her. He sat down with her and told her how he was really a demon (he's Heie [sp?]! He'll come in later though) and he was taking care of her because he sensed she had tremendous power within her. It nearly broke her heart to hear that Heie was only using her, but she got over it. She learned how to put on a mask for her emotions and trained. He started teaching her martial arts, and building up her speed and spirit power etc. Then, one day she had to go away, because some people were coming after him (Yuske) and he had come to care about her and didn't want her to get hurt (he cares about her cares about her, not in the fatherly way, because, you know demons age slower so they were really about the same age). __end flashback________  
Ever since then, she didn't trust people who could use spirit power. This meant that were a demon, or there was a very high chance they were the ones that used to be after Heie. She started to power up for a Dragon Rage attack, which Heie had also taught her, when her and Yuske were somehow teleported. (I don't know how, they just were. I didn't want to have them fighting in the school. By the way, I should warn you. Usagi has had a lot of foster homes with demons and spirit energy people who Yuske know.) When they looked over, they saw Genkai's shrine/training grounds/house. ________________________ I have to go soon. I think I'll just leave a cliffhanger. Start the polls! Who should Usagi end up with? Heie, Yuske, Kurama, Kuwabara, someone else, no one, or dead? I won't be able to update a lot. I have camp, finals, and tons of other stuff coming up. This also means I can't make long chapters. Plus, my mom might be getting rid of the internet on the family computer. My school and library computers won't let me get on to this site (?). I don't see why not! *pouts* I hate this. Fate is just out to get me!!!! *screaming and banging head against wall* 


	2. AN IMPORTANT

Quick Authors Note:  
  
I seem to be doing a lot of author's notes lately. Anyways, this is for all of my fanfictions. Very Important.  
  
1. Please give me more story ideas.  
  
Currently Untitled  
  
1. I need an idea for the title 2. I need to know what house she will be in. So far the rating are like  
this:  
Gryffindor - 4  
Slytherin - 4  
Hufflepuff - 0  
Ravenclaw - 0 3. The couples so far are as follows:  
Usagi/Draco - 3  
Usagi/Harry - 0  
Usagi/Oliver Wood - 1  
  
New Person, New Life  
  
1. Nothing new, but I only have one review!  
  
Konton Omoide  
  
1. The pairings are as follows:  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru - 7  
Kagome/Inuyasha - 1  
Kagome/Kouga - 0  
  
Inuyasha's Sister  
  
1. I think I am going to discontinue this, because I have gotten two  
reviews, and I have no idea what to write next!  
  
Affections From Both Sides Of The Well  
  
1. It is going to be choice number two, but what about Kagome's classmates? 2. The pairings are as follows:  
K/K 10  
K/I 5  
K/S 0! Come On, Don't You Guys Love Fluffy? I can Get  
Him In There! _________________________  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers! So many reviews! *starry eyed* 


End file.
